


The Silent Crisis

by DarrowWyrlde



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Badass Pines Twins, Badass Wendy Corduroy, Blood and Injury, Confusion, Fear in General, Fear of Death, Fear of Injury, Gen, Infection, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What happens when people with bad communication skill can't communicate anyways, lots of traveling, not zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: It was one of those things that once it was noticed, it was far too late.It started in Nebraska and spread like wildfire.The phones went down. The internet disappeared. A world used to constant communication was left in the dark and it panicked.And from that darkness they crept, bringing fear, hunger and death.





	The Silent Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a WIP I'm working on. Probably going to end up being a whole saga or something ridiculous...or I might not post anything else at all! BWAHAHAHAHA!

** Oregon Border, USA **

 

“Dipper,” a voice above him hissed. Mason’s lids flew open and he saw terror in his sister’s eyes. “They’re coming down the street!”

He hastily stood from his spot on the living room's floor. The previous occupants of this house were long gone, which is what the Pines Twins should be.

He ran to the boarded up window and peeked through a crack. A mob of flickering figures were drifting down the street, perhaps 3 blocks away.

“Shoot!” he cursed. Mason ran to gather their supplies, but paused and turned to his twin. “Mabel, you have to remain calm. Fear makes them find you.”

“I know,” she whispered. “But I can’t help it.”

He embraced her. “We’re getting out of this and we’re going to get to the Mystery Shack where we’ll be safe.” His hold tightened. “I’m scared too, but we can do this. We have to.”

They pulled apart and Mabel nodded stiffly. They stuffed their backpacks with what they could and crept out the back door, where Mason’s bike lay in wait of their escape. 

A moan broke the air.

  
  


** Gravity Falls Oregon, USA **

 

“Come on people!” Wendy yelled into the megaphone. “We don’t know what’s happening but we’re not letting  _ anything  _ in this town. Be they beast, person, aliens or biker jerks!” 

A cheer broke out and the townsfolk continued their work. Wendy stood on a tree stump and supervised the proceedings.

The barricades had gone up smoothly and the various hunting traps were set. Now, the people of Gravity Falls were doing their best to magically seal the town’s borders. 

A unicorn or two may or may not have been unwillingly deprived of all hair, but that was no longer Wendy’s problem. Something weird was going on but with no Pines Family in town, the townsfolk had to turn to the next closest thing, but Soos wasn’t cut for the job of leading. The Corduroys were well respected, and Wendy was close to the Pines. Somehow, she and her daring personality had risen to the top in the midst of the Silent Crisis. 

Through the eighteen year-old’s leadership, the panic was calmed and chaos averted. The town would soon be protected and all Wendy could hope for was for the Silence to end. To hear from the Pines and know they were alright. 

  
  


** Off the Coast of New Zealand **

 

“Is there any way for us to move faster?”

“No, Stanley and I’m tired of saying it.” Stanford drew a hand down his face and sighed. “Besides, it’s probably nothing.”

“Three weeks Stanford!”

“Believe me, I  _ know _ . There’s no need to worry however. The problem with the connection on  _ our _ side. If anyone should be worrying, it’s the kids.”

“Yet another reason why we need to get back ASAP!”

“We’ve been booking it for ten days now. It takes time to sail from Maldives to California.”

“I know!” Stan yelled. “It’s just…” His shoulders slumped and he stopped his pacing to plop into the booth besides where Stanford was working on their laptop.

Stanford stopped trying to reestablish the connection for a moment, comforting his brother taking precedence. “I know Lee,” he said simply and took his twin’s hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m worried too.”

  
  


** Middle of Nowhere Illinois, USA **

 

The metal monstrosity’s foot flattened an abandoned basket ball, but it’s operator gave no heed. Fiddleford had to get back to Oregon. 

He should never have taken that trip to D.C. The top secret meeting was not worth this, having to travel by Robodino through the danger hotspot. Those things were everywhere as soon as Fiddleford hit Ohio. Thankfully the mess of basic wards that he had worked into the Dino’s metal seemed to deter the creatures. Fiddleford was safe as long as he stayed inside.

It was going to be a long dino walk to Gravity Falls.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da!
> 
> (Um...AO3 seems to have scrambled my tags. I had them in a specific order and no matter what I do it won't stay. Anyone know how to fix that?)


End file.
